


莱辛巴赫瀑布的真相

by T1213121



Series: 躁郁症治疗记录（ALL福ALL） [4]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/M, Futanari, virgin
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 12:55:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16197968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T1213121/pseuds/T1213121
Summary: 坠落莱辛巴赫瀑布的福尔摩斯被海伦娜救下了。海伦娜用纯粹的魔力修补了他的内脏，但缺乏魔力回路的他并不能直接获取魔力，需要用到其他方式。





	莱辛巴赫瀑布的真相

**Author's Note:**

> ※所有译名是个人喜好。  
> ※肛交扶她，处子/处女设定。  
> ※基本全篇所使用的名字都是西格森。  
> ※非性交补魔方式捏造。
> 
> 【【【说给我一搜就搜到的一大堆HATE（尤其是戳进来找事的）：我推郎才女貌天生一对，哪里轮得到你们来反对.jpg】】】

自清醒算起，男人已经在这里一动不动地躺了近五个小时。隐藏在瀑布之后的天然洞穴里没有时钟，唯一的记时设备是从岩壁上落下的水珠。根据估算，水珠落下的时间接近每秒落下一滴，男人就这样平躺在床上，在昏暗的灯光下盯着床头的岩壁，数了一万多滴水珠滚落。他自认误差应在正负五分钟左右，包括系统误差在内。这对常人而言是几乎不可能的事情，可对他来说格外稀松平常。

“今天外面阳光很足，是个探寻神秘的好日子。”过分稚嫩的嗓音从洞口传来，角落堆积的人偶纷纷飘起，从女孩的手上接过各色补给，“真希望你也能出去看看，西格森。”

“布拉瓦茨基夫人。”被称为西格森的男人开口道。嘶哑的嗓音足矣让任何一人推理得出他已经有些时日未曾饮水的结论，女孩——或者说，布拉瓦茨基夫人，赫赫有名的海伦娜·布拉瓦茨基，自然也不例外。她从人偶手上接过插着纸吸管的玻璃杯，坐到床头的矮凳旁，把吸管凑到男人唇边。

西格森丝毫没有接受照顾的意思。

“第三天了。我说过吧，为了维持作为‘人类’的完整性，我只在体表和骨骼的伤口处采用了治愈术，内脏的修补则完全依靠魔力。你体内的魔术回路很弱，无法从环境中吸取魔力，如果你执意拒绝我的照顾，代表死亡的晚钟很快便会敲响，想想你的家人或朋友。”海伦娜叹了口气，将水杯放到床头柜上，“第一天时你还能下床走上几步——让人偶们把摔倒在地下的你抬回来着实费了些力气，现在应该连抬起手臂这样的简单动作对你来说都格外困难，真不知道你是如何保持现在这番自在的风度。”她裹紧了身上厚重的披风，潮湿阴冷的天然洞穴实在算不上舒适，“你要是快些好起来，我们也能搬到更适合疗养的地方待上一阵。高空坠落伤在医学上是很难解决的问题，神秘学的领域里也不例外。”

“我不喜欢依靠魔力过活。”西格森面上仍是一片冷漠，也不知是无法摆出任何表情或刻意维持着情绪的淡漠，“对我来说，再没有比这样的结局更使我心满意足的了。”

“我说你啊，又自称探险家，又拒绝活下去，难道坠落瀑布就是一个好结局了吗？”海伦娜自顾自地说着，从床头柜的抽屉里取出几样东西摆在西格森盖着的薄被上，“我不愿意强迫你，但年轻人，我希望你能活下去。”

西格森垂下眼来，盯着放在他腹部的物什。那形状他再熟悉不过，每个男人度过懵懂时光后都会认得这狰狞而富有奇特美感的物件，它们就长在每个男性的身体上，成为不可或缺的一部分。可这物件显然不是人的，更像是某种矿石，比如富含能量的水晶，在暗黄灯光照耀下仍旧流光溢彩。

“……魔力交换。”西格森沉声道，“我只听魔术协会的几个人私下提起过。”

“总之就是那种东西啦！这是给女孩子们特供的版本，借由它，我可以将魔力直接输入到你的身体里，帮助你修复内脏。虽然是女孩子的话用起来比较方便，但男性也不是没有办法。”海伦娜脱掉披风，雪白柔嫩的肩膀连带大片肌肤就这样暴露在空气中。她踹掉靴子，把那些东西放到枕头旁，掀开薄毯，翻身跨坐在西格森腰上，仅仅隔着几层衣物，她的私密处紧密地贴合着西格森线条分明的腰腹。“我啊，怎么像现在都是老奶奶了。所以没关系的。”海伦娜俯身下去，伸手抚摸着西格森疏于打理而散开的发，将那些散乱的发丝简单的梳理好，“我不想再看到谁死去了。”她伸手捧住西格森的脸颊，轻柔地将嘴唇的贴合。她的唇如每个小女孩一般柔软而甜腻，散发着魔力的诱人香气，尝起来就像是上好的蜂蜜，即使心志坚定如西格森，也在庞大的魔力冲击下恍惚着张开了嘴。舌尖的舞动同上流社会的每一场舞会一样优雅，黏膜接触交叉着魔力的渗出与接收，每一次向口腔内部的探索都有魔力流动。海伦娜从环境中吸取的魔力是那般甘甜，只消一口便再也无法忘记那诱人的味道。

等海伦娜从吻中脱身时，面上已是微微泛红，有些发烫。她低头望向西格森，发现他苍白的脸上也因这吻飘起红晕，还偏过头去，一副别扭模样。海伦娜低笑一声，往后坐了坐，刚好让手能够到他背心的扣子。“没事的、没事的。”海伦娜一手解着扣子，一手探出去同西格森十指相扣，“背过去也可以的。”

西格森比寻常人更瘦削些，肌肉线条却意外地流畅优雅。海伦娜没有在上面做文章的意思，解开无非是为了防止弄脏衣物。之后是裤子，这很重要，是必须脱掉的。海伦娜坐到床的另一侧，小心的解开皮带，在路过的人偶帮助下将西格森的内外裤一起脱掉扔到一边。这是她第一次看见成年男人的那活儿，不论尺寸或形状都让她有些受到惊吓。毕竟那看起来可并没有比她小臂差上多少。说到底，她虽然早已是位六十岁的老婆婆，但也是一位老处女。第一次与人作这种事，紧张实在难免。可西格森同样看起来也没有这方面的经历，这时她若是退缩了，怕只能眼睁睁看着西格森被死神收走。

海伦娜最后还是慌了。她把边上不用的枕头扔进西格森怀里，西格森顺手接过抱在怀里，翻身借着枕头侧卧，刚好把阴茎藏在身体与枕头的交接面，只露出魔力补充“必要”的那部分。他至少能稍微动一下了，这让海伦娜轻松了一下。看来接吻的魔力已经传达到了，之后是保证他同之前一样存活下去的魔力。人偶乖乖递来一份配好的草药汁液，海伦娜打开瓶盖，芳香的青草气息弥漫在空气中。

“可能会有点冷。”海伦娜凑到西格森身后，将汁液顺着股沟倒下。她试图先安抚一阵身体紧绷的西格森，用手指在洞口爱抚之类的。可十几岁小女孩的身体生得格外的小，就连手指也是一样纤细，海伦娜没费什么力气，她的手指顺利到几乎像是滑入一般进到西格森的身体内。借着汁液的润滑，海伦娜继续向秘境深处探索着。她知道那器具的粗细也绝算不上常人能接受的，为了阻止疼痛，她还需要更加深入的扩张西格森这里，或许再加几根手指，或许按压一下，海伦娜硬撑着假装自己如每一位老妇人一样熟练。

那是一片处女地，西格森和海伦娜都相当清楚这件事。比起海伦娜假装出的医生般游刃有余，西格森少有的不知如何是好。海伦娜手指的每一次突入都刺激着复杂隐秘的神经，挑弄着他被理智填充的大脑，身体被异样的快感撩拨，不受控地向下蜷起。“啊……”他努力地压制着自己的声音，试图将那些难以启齿的声音都压在喉咙，却在被海伦娜按到某一点时控制不住的发出低吟。

“没关系的，喊出来吧。”海伦娜努力伸长了手臂，抚着西格森后脑的发，“我需要找到最合适魔力交换的那一点，你的声音会告诉我它在哪里。”海伦娜的手指向后退了一点，落在之前的位置上，温柔地向内弯曲着手指关节缓慢按揉，“是这里吗？”

西格森没有回答。伴随着海伦娜的按摩，他的头埋得更深了，散落的发丝让人无法看清他的表情。但无法遮盖的肩膀却颤抖着，大腿内侧的肌肉也紧绷着，任谁说来都是到达了肌肉高潮。海伦娜抬起身来，甚至能看到他翘起的阴茎与前端落下的晶莹体液。让这样的人向任何事物低头都是件很难的事，海伦娜从猜到他真名时就理解了，不过她不想强求。

那么、大概就是这个位置了。海伦娜把手指抽出来，人偶很快递上手帕与连接着一根细长晶体的皮质连接带。她擦净手指，略显羞涩地脱下内裤。虽然不算正式的交合，但这……怎么看都算性骚扰了。

希望这位大侦探出去以后不要即刻逮捕我送到苏格兰场或时钟塔才好。海伦娜将细长晶体缓慢地塞进自己的阴道内。用魔术定制过后的晶体只要稍稍注入一点魔力，便能顺着柔软潮湿的内壁攀到她的子宫口，柔韧的可怕。虽然直径细到能够顺利穿过阴道瓣，没有任何不适或异物感，但一口气顶到她子宫口免不了有些疼痛。

不过，很快就能好了。海伦娜将枕边的晶体连接上皮带，稳稳的固定在下腹部。她能感受到同源晶体之间的相互吸引，继而是连接在一起的通道，就等待阀门打开。

“马上就好了，再稍稍忍耐一下。”海伦娜在西格森身后躺下，身材上的巨大差距让她仅仅能抱住西格森的腰作为唯一的支撑点，“我没有办法……要你自己把腿张开。”她没从西格森那得到回复，男人似乎还在为几分钟前的高潮感到羞耻。但他仍旧张开了腿，分了一只手出来抬起腿，将后面毫无保留的展露在海伦娜面前。

“乖孩子。”海伦娜道。

被充分扩张的后庭一片泥泞，草药汁液里混杂着各式体液。海伦娜第一回做这种事，想都没想地挺身把身前的整根水晶阳具塞进西格森体内。她捕捉到一声闷哼，继而是缺乏控制的喘息，听起来像是她把西格森弄疼了。

“对，对不起。”海伦娜有些慌乱。

“……是我的错，没事。”停了一阵，西格森道，这自准备魔力交换后他第一次讲话，声音里的沙哑更重了，大概是情欲的原因，“快一点，赶紧结束。”

海伦娜的眼神里带了些悲悯。不论过去还是现在，得体的绅士们总是将这视为最深的耻辱，何况她并非男性，这更是难以接受的。但这也是活下去的必须。海伦娜抿起唇，道：“好。”

向水晶中注入魔力的方式海伦娜再熟悉不过，即使形状不同，所运用的原理也是相同的。西格森体内的水晶在魔力的驱动下开始变化，在遇到之前确认的最合适一点时停下了长度的变更。西格森一如既往的把头埋进枕头里，但混杂着疼痛的快感却饶不过他的大脑，一次又一次的迫使喉咙吐出那些肮脏不堪的呻吟，令他羞耻不已。酥麻的触感从身体最内侧如触电般顺脊柱攀到头顶，冲击着他三十几年的人生中所建立的所有自尊心，叫嚣着让他投降。冷风打在沾满体液的阴茎上，另一种寂寞感也一样席卷而来。这是一场治疗，西格森绝伦的头脑如此告诉他——这也是一场对处子而言有着灭顶快感的性爱，西格森同时听到他的身体喊着。

“这样就算连接完毕了。”海伦娜的声音把西格森从虚妄中拽回。他能感受到少女发育不完全的胸脯隔着布料紧紧贴着他的背脊，能感受到少女纤细的手臂抱住他的腰际。海伦娜·布拉瓦茨基，西格森确信自己在哪里听过这个名字。

当下，思考无益。

“然后，我只要稍微动一下的话……”海伦娜稍稍摆了下腰，将水晶拔出一点，又抵回西格森体内，“魔力就能确切地传输到你体内了。”

简单的抽插能够让顶在她子宫口的晶体吸收魔力后逐渐消失，以能量的形式传导进另一侧晶体，使之开始膨胀，毫不留情地压迫着柔软的肠壁，将穴内填的满满当当，以此扩大黏膜的接触，使得魔力能够更好地渗透进另一方体内。

确认了魔力的的确确传进西格森身体里后，海伦娜加快了抽插的速度。她不喜欢疼痛，而西格森说了尽快结束。如果有任何一位经验者看到这一情形，都会痛斥海伦娜所行实在不考虑对方感受。但在这一双未经人事的男女看来，当下的速度作为治疗并没有任何错误。

“呜……”加快的速度与次次顶到敏感那处的确切为西格森带来无可比拟的快感，是与陶醉于可卡因的快感截然不同，而是更加激烈更加本初的舒快。他压抑着呻吟，却在一次次的冲撞下控制不住沾着哭腔的声音滚出来。刺激所诞生的生理性泪水与口水沾湿了枕头，发丝也被细密的汗珠打湿贴在脸侧，在他的一生中，从没有这样狼狈的经历。他甚至能听到有恶魔在耳畔低语：淫欲不过人之本性，臣服吧。

于是他最终还是低头了，就像他对自己的烟瘾和毒瘾低头那般。那些呻吟与如女人般的喘息一起萦绕在他的耳侧，他只能体会到快感与海伦娜柔嫩的肌肤，白玉似的小腿紧紧地贴合着他的，截然不同的体温与触感在每一次抽插间都告知他另一人的存在，调动着荷尔蒙与多巴胺，再一次自心灵内向他传达足以震颤灵魂的快感。

高潮来的迅速而剧烈，在魔力补充完毕的同时，西格森难以遏制的射精了。身为处子，人生中的第一次释放令他头晕目眩，身体紧绷起来，颤抖着迎接盛大的结尾。他看到海伦娜扯下皮带——内侧已经什么都不剩了，向自己这边过来，似乎要确认情况。

迷迷糊糊间，西格森伸手勾住海伦娜的脖颈，同她亲吻。

 

西格森醒来时下意识地望向自己身上，发现衣服已经被穿好了，身上床上也打理的干干净净。小人偶在旁边炖着肉汤，床头柜上还有放着的一杯水。他坐起身来——现在可以很顺利的做到这件事，拿起杯子喝了点水。

“啊，现在的话，掰火钳这种行为是不可以的，还没有康复到那个程度。不过太久没下床，走路还是小心一点为好。”海伦娜出现在他面前，裹着厚重的披风，身后都是打包好的物品，目光似有似无的飘到他的胳膊上，“我先带你去条件不错的地方修养一阵，等你完全恢复了以后，我就会离开这里，你可以回到文明社会去。”

西格森——或是他更为人所知的真正姓名，歇洛克·福尔摩斯，在此刻格外确信海伦娜知道了他的名字。

“谢谢您救了我，布拉瓦茨基夫人。但修养这事实在不便打扰。”在水与魔力的帮助下，福尔摩斯的声音恢复了本初的天鹅绒质感，“不过，您之后打算去哪里呢。我来之前就听到您的讣告了。”

“西藏。”海伦娜完全忽视了最后一句话，“我要去探索神秘魔兽。”

“啊，我对此也很好奇。”福尔摩斯道，“希望您不介意旅途上多一位同行人。”

**Author's Note:**

> 话说AO3的中文计算方式到底在想什么啊。


End file.
